


Strength in Connection

by momothesweet



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Blanche, Other, Pokemon Evolution, Team Mystic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo, a Pokemon trainer, does her best to strengthen Team Mystic. She's also finding her own strength to profess her growing feelings for her team leader, Blanche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Mika](http://twitter.com/sadistkun)!
> 
> Because guess what--I'm definitely available to write cute, fluffy stuff for you guys, too :)
> 
> Note: As you saw in the tags, I've written Blanche as nonbinary, so gender-neutral pronouns ahead!

Throughout the floor of the Team Mystic gym, trainers spar and study their Pokémon to the best of their abilities. It’s a peaceful bustle of performing different attacks, testing various defense moves, and building stronger Pokémon. Conversations are kept at a low volume, with the occasional cheers if someone manages to evolve their Pokémon after a fulfilling day of training. If it’s one rule Blanche upholds in their gym, it’s to remain calm. However, that doesn’t mean they can stop the trainers from being ecstatic over their successes. In fact, success is always something trainers should strive for.

Gogo remembers Blanche telling her that as she makes her way back to the gym. Today has been a mild success, especially after finding an Eevee while journeying out to a small town next to a crystal blue lake. That lake reminds Gogo of Blanche, how it symbolizes tranquility and complexity in its ripples and the exuberant life it holds beneath the surface. Some people might not exactly agree with that, and can only sense uncertainty and fear instead of that peaceful brilliance. They never know until they dip their feet in. 

Many of the trainers in the Mystic gym, especially the newest members of the team, do their best to avoid Blanche whenever possible. Their icy glances leave a bite in newbies’ spines as if they’re judging them for their work, wherein fact they’re more than proud of the work ethic they all maintain. Everyone eventually warms up to Blanche. They all suddenly begin to work harder and work towards that common goal in understanding the plasticity of Pokémon. This is definitely the case with Gogo. Working her way up the ranks has gotten her close to the gym’s leader, to the point where her team is subject to study. 

Down the halls and to a more controlled environment, she scans her identification badge over the reader and enters another open room, tables set off to the side while the middle is occupied by Gogo’s Butterfree performing Sleep Powder on her Persian. Blanche, stoic in a white lab coat and pulled-back hair, holds a tablet in one hand and writes down whatever they usually write down in the other.

“You’ve returned, Gogo,” Blanche says, not looking away from the Butterfree and Persian. The latter begins to yawn and lie down. “How was Iris Town?”

“It was great,” Gogo replies with a smile, even though Blanche isn’t looking in her direction. She knows how devoted they get when they have a task at hand. “I found an Eevee before I got to the lake. Are you taking care of my Butterfree and Persian?”

Gogo’s Persian curls in on himself and sleeps soundly while the Butterfree flaps its wings triumphantly. “Of course,” Blanche says as they write. “Your Pokémon are ideal models for my research comparing the evolution of the standard butterfly and the evolution of the Butterfree.”

“Well,” Gogo chuckles as she leans on the desk close behind Blanche, “normal butterflies can’t put normal cats to sleep like that.”

Blanche pauses and breaks their gaze from their work to turn around and look at Gogo. For a moment, they take themselves out of their work to soften their gaze and send the tiniest of smiles to her. Gogo’s heart skips a beat.

“I know that,” they say, before turning back around quickly to continue writing. 

The Butterfree acknowledges Gogo with several flaps of her wings and a tiny squeak. Gogo smiles at her and mouths a “good job” while Blanche finishes their thoughts on the tablet. Persian starts to stir and slowly wake up, becoming a little more alert when he sees Gogo in his midst. He sends her his acknowledgments, too.

“You’re both doing well,” Blanche says to Gogo’s Pokémon. “Butterfree, use Gust.”

Gogo looks on at her Pokémon at work, proud of when Butterfree grows stronger with the help of her Persian. They both take a break off to the side of the room while Blanche returns to their desk, continuing to write and pick up several research papers stacked neatly on their desk for cross-referencing and citing important data. All the while, Gogo tends to her Pokémon and helps clear the room, wiping down the lab benches and tossing unwanted scratch paper and unhelpful notes in the recycling bin.

“You don’t have to do all this work,” Blanche says as they type away and stare at several tables they made a few days ago on a late night in the gym. “Your time could be better spent finding the type you prefer in order to evolve your Eevee.”

Someone else would have probably taken that as a cue to get the hell away from Blanche right this instant, but not Gogo. She knows under that unimpressed face that they like the company and that they don’t mind having her around. If they wanted Gogo to go away already, they would have said something with a deeper bite. This was nothing to Gogo.

“You know I like sticking around here to help you out, even if it’s the menial stuff. Besides, you haven’t interviewed me yet in regards to how I’ve raised Butterfree.”

Blanche ceases typing and looks up at Gogo, eyes wide as if she struck a vital chord in their body. She can sense that they might be beating themself up inside for overlooking a vital component for their research, but that’s breaking one of their philosophies they stand by as leader of Team Mystic: remain calm. This is nothing to sweat about, anyway, so after a second of bittersweet realization, they give Gogo a quick nod and offer the seat in front of them. “Please. Have a seat. Let me finish my notes for today and I can take more data.”

Persian yawns and takes a seat at Gogo’s feet, which feel like the most comfortable (but heavy) fuzzy socks, while Butterfree flaps up to a nearby lab bench to listen to the two go on about how she was raised. Gogo relaxes in the chair and with her Pokémon around, smiling at Blanche again as she twiddles her fingers.

 

She’s harbored these feelings for a while.

She can remember the exact moment when she realized that Blanche was more than just her team leader and role model. It was a rainy afternoon, a few months ago, just behind the gym and in the vastness of grass and trees for outdoor practice. 

Under their umbrella, Blanche watches Gogo with her Rhyhorn, panting as they face the dummy in front of them. Gogo’s already called out her moves for four turns, and the dummy still hasn’t been knocked over from her Pokémon’s Horn Attack and Fury Attack. There’s always movement, but not enough to make it tip over and simulate fainting. Blanche designed the dummy specifically for rock type Pokémon, with the help of some higher-level trainers at the time. Gogo grits her teeth, doing her best to not get so frustrated as she soaks in the rain, staring down the dummy. Rhyhorn seems to be ready to charge through it, too.

Then she feels a hand on her shoulder, the umbrella suddenly over her head, along with a softened expression to bring her energy levels back to calm. Even in gray skies above them, Blanche seems to radiate with a sort of beauty Gogo has never seen before.

That’s only amplified to new heights when they speak. “You’re doing very well. According to my calculations, your Rhyhorn should be able to defeat the dummy with one last move.”

She looks at them, sucking in a breath. “Are you only saying that because you feel bad for me?”

They soften even more. Gogo wonders if anyone else has had the pleasure of seeing them in this light. Or gloom, depending on what others think about the rain.

“I’m saying that because I’ve seen how hard you work and how much your care for your Pokémon. I have no doubts that you’ll complete your training today when you tell your Rhyhorn to use Fury Attack one more time.”

Gogo’s heart fills with determination from that statement and does exactly what Blanche tells her to do. “Rhyhorn, give it your all. Use Fury Attack!”

All of his stats jumped a considerable amount that day. Gogo wanted to throw her arms around Blanche for the encouragement, but to keep their relationship professional and to hide any new feelings that might push Blanche away, she sent them her biggest smile she could muster in the rain.

These days, Rhyhorn can pummel the dummy in one move.

 

The more Gogo sticks around Blanche to assist in their research or to brief new trainers on the team when they don’t have time, the more Gogo aches to be closer to them. During late nights thumbing through work and early mornings with some coffee, she wants to hold their hand, telling them how much they inspire her and how much they want to  _ be _ with them. Gogo always finds herself inching closer to them when she and they watch her Pokémon grow stronger before their eyes. Her fingers tingle every time her hand nearly grazes over theirs and she feels like an idiot for not being able to say something to them. Why do feelings have to work that way?

Another day, another means to make progress. The sun goes down when Gogo skips to the gym. The trainers still there are winding down and offering treats up to their Pokémon as rewards for a day’s good work. They all look up at Gogo, wondering why she looks so chipper. And why she’s covered in dirt.

It’s nothing a little dusting off can’t fix. Gogo makes herself look more presentable for Blanche and enters their lab, sighing triumphantly and setting her backpack down on the chair in front of their desk. Blanche, looking up at her, turns their chair slightly and sends her that little smile she can swear they only have for her. Maybe it’s creepy, but Gogo’s observed Blanche when they’re around helping other trainers. No smile. Just a “good job” and a nod off. There isn’t too much physical contact between them and the trainers, either. They always have their hands behind their back…

“Do you have something for me, Gogo?” Blanche asks, interrupting her thoughts.

Gogo blinks and nods enthusiastically, unzipping her backpack and shoving her hand inside, only to pull out a Pokeball and a clear, blue stone. “I went mining today.”

Blanche parts their lips, setting the work they were doing aside and looking at Gogo with much more interest. “That’s wonderful. Are you…”

It’s as if Blanche is going to watch an Eevee evolve for the first time when Gogo knows that’s not true. She nods. “I want you to watch him evolve with me.”

Blanche slides out of their chair, forgoing their lab coat and their tablet, as Gogo tosses the Pokeball to the center of the room to release her Eevee. He’s chipper and happy to see Gogo once again and cocks his head to the side at the sight of Blanche.

“Eevee, this is Blanche,” Gogo says, motioning towards them as they stand next to her. “They’re my Team captain.”

Eevee chirps at Blanche, swishing his tail. Blanche lets out something that sounds like a laugh and Gogo can hardly contain herself listening to them, fiddling with the stone in her hands. So she doesn't completely lose her mind for something as important as an evolution, she keeps her eyes on her Eevee.

“I have something for you.” Gogo smiles and steps forward to Eevee, getting down on one knee like a proposal and holding out the stone. Blanche watches with wide eyes and their palms pressed together as Gogo’s Eevee curiously takes a look at the offering.

Right when the stone makes contact with Eevee’s nose, they both glow. The stone floats off Gogo’s palm and Eevee comes off the ground. The glow transforms into a bright light that consumes both as they levitate, and Gogo stands back with Blanche to watch the transformation. Every time her Pokémon evolve, nothing changes. Gogo always shivers with excitement and pride when they change. It means new opportunities, new abilities, growth and strength through the power of change. That’s the whole reason why she chose Team Mystic. Not because Blanche is cute or because her favorite color is blue, but because of  _ this _ , the evolution before her and Blanche and the many more she wants to see in the future, this is what she believes in. She hopes Blanche can see that in her, too, and she hopes even more that she’s proud.

The light becomes too bright for Gogo and Blanche to handle, so they shield their eyes for the split second Eevee completes her evolution. The room returns to its usual setting, and after a few blinks, Gogo yelps and jumps to her knees before her Vaporeon. A few feet taller than his original form, he steps forward and nuzzles Gogo, chirping again. His skin is dewy and feels like a fish out of water (which he is, in a way), but she can get used to it.

“Hi,” Gogo greets, scratching his chin just how he likes pre-evolution. “You look different.”

Vaporeon swishes his tail-fin hybrid, looking at Gogo happily before acknowledging Blanche, as well. For a second, Gogo forgets that they’ve been standing there with her, but she remembers right away when she gets a look of that awe in Blanche’s face. It’s another sight and feeling she’ll never get tired of—looking at Blanche. They’re so engrossed in their work and the well-being of Pokémon and their trainers. Their compassion strikes Gogo through her heart, and the way they look at Vaporeon completely drives over the edge and makes her mumble as she stands, “You’re so beautiful.”

That makes Blanche break eye contact with Vaporeon and Gogo freeze in place, throat suddenly as dry as a desert.

“What did you say?” they ask.

“I—” she stutters, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Please,” Blanche says, evenly and politely, “tell me what you said.”

This is it. Gogo can either storm out of the room and call Vaporeon with her or maybe grow wings so she can bust through the ceiling and fly away. Those sound like better options than confessing to Blanche. Or are they?

Gogo’s voice cracks but no words come out. She can feel Vaporeon nudge her leg as some sort of encouragement, which manages to push her to take that step forward, too. Growth and strength through the power of change.

“You’re so beautiful!” Gogo exclaims a little louder than she intends. She shuts her eyes as she rolls over her words, “I really like you and you’re so nice and sweet and you love Pokémon and I want to be more than just a helper and trainer to you!”

She pivots, turning her back to Blanche and praying Articuno will somehow swoop through the doors and take her away to some distant land where she won’t have to deal with such feelings. Vaporeon makes a noise that probably translates to “this is awkward” as he sits on his hind legs and looks on.

There’s a long moment of silence. Gogo’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. Her heart feels like it’s going to crack her ribs and her ears pound with the sound of it beating. Her fingers tingle at her sides until she feels something warm take a hold of them.

Gogo doesn’t know how she can get any redder, but she can when she sees Blanche blushing just as hard, their head turned away and focusing on something else that isn’t her face. Vaporeon, maybe, but he doesn’t exactly care at this point, as indicated by his getting up and turning around to explore the room. From looking at him to back at Blanche, Gogo really does feel like her heart is going to explode. Their fingers around her tighten when they speak softly.

“You’ve always been more than just a trainer to me.”

The words wrap around Gogo’s chest and travel to her brain to settle in like they’ve found a new home. Blanche doesn’t need to say anything else. All barriers and reservations have disintegrated, just like how Vaporeon looks when he dips himself into the sink he finds and plays with, then looks on at the two who have finally completed their connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Team Mystic is what's up.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and lucky eggs are always appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
